Alice the Rabbit
Alice Tsukagami (塚神アリス Tsukagami Arisu) is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the rabbit and she is currently translator in the organisation World of Co-Existence. She appeared in the first installement of the series, Bloody Roar, where she is the only female character to be playable after this opus. In the fourth installement, Bloody Roar Primal Fury/Extrem , Alice undergoes a drastic appareance change. Supposedly for a more mature look as she grows up. History Bloody Roar Alice was kidnapped as a small child by the company of Tylon and was converted into a Zoanthrope. In fact, after being subjected to physical experimentation, her latent powers were awakened, after which she was used as a test subject and given battle training. Bloody Roar = |-| Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Characters Personality Alice is a kind-hearted woman, who cares deeply about her friends and family. She has also shown feelings for the main character, Yugo. Although she is against violence, she will fight if it is to help someone she cares for. Appareance '' Also see: Alice Outfits'' Alice is a brunette, despite she taints her hair purple in the first three installements. She's a slender petite woman she's 158cm tall and weighs 57kg. Altought she has american heritage from her father, Alice has more easter apparence than western, she's petite, dark-haired, and brown-eyed. In the first installment, Alice wears a very urban look, jacket, mini short in jean, biker gloves and running shoes, a style that she will devellop througout the series for more and more mature though she wears in Bloody Roar 2, a nurse uniform calling back her job. A drastic changes occurs in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury where Alice abandonned her haircut for a natural color, and long-neck hair. Her new look, clothes makes her less urban. She doesn't have a signature look, despite her double bunches and her purple hair until the fourth game. She eventually always shows her legs. Affiliations Yugo Yugo and Alice were childhood friends. During the Tylon events, they were allies against the multinational. Five years later, Alice met Yugo when he was brought into the hospital where she worked as nurse. But quickly he left the place. Concerned for his welfare, she chased after him to drag him back for treatment. Yugo was less than pleased with her fussing over him. However, they became close friends and participate together in the W.O.C. organisation. A love interest was never confirmed but the two have really strong attachment toward each other. Alice often worried about the risk he takes like for the Cronos Tournament. Uriko Kidnapped by the company of Tylon, Alice managed to escape the organization before she could be brainwashed, but another girl, who tried to escape with her, wasn't so lucky. Her name was Uriko. Alice decided to fight back against Tylon and rescue the little girl who'd helped her escape. With Mitsuko, Uriko's mother, they managed to save Uriko and break the brainwashing. After that, Mitsuko adopted her into the Nonomura family so she could live out a peaceful life as a part of their family. Mitsuko When Alice decided to fight back against Tylon for rescue Uriko she met Mitsuko, the Uriko's mother. The two fight together against the corporation and the weapons which became Uriko. After Tylon annihilation and the rescue of Uriko, Mitsuko choose to adopted Alice into the Nonomura family so she could live out a peaceful life as a part of their family. World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.) As a volunteer she work as translator in the organisation. Being a close friend with Yugo, she decided to follow him to participate in the activities of the Non-Government Organisation, the W.O.C and become one of the first member. This small volunteer group quickly grown into a commercial enterprise. Alice finds herself confused amongst the big changes occurring in the company. Gameplay In human form, Alice is a relatively weak character with poor range. Her only real advantage is her speed and evasive skills. However, in beast form, she gains incredible strength and jumping ability, making her a tricky opponent to hit. She is reasonably easy to handle by beginners, as most of her attacks are straight forward combinations. Also, she is one of the few characters who has an air throw ability. Beast Drives ' Lifting Star Lane' - Being directly in front of the opponent and successfully connecting the move while in rabbit form, Alice headbutts her opponent then rolls her opponent into a human like ball, she then kicks them into the sky with her foot and keeps them airborne with her knee then her nose and finishes it off with a powerful backward kick reverting her to human form, this move can be seen as a parody of the sport of soccer Bunny Love - Ability Plus Alice's Beast form throw recovers with back turned. Official Artworks Trivia * Alice is the only one to have a secret alternative costume in Bloody Roar. The famous Sailor Costume, a black school uniform. * Four rough artworks of Alice are hidden in the Bloody Roar 2 CD files, they're all the same except each one has a different characters : "d", "D", "E", "F". You can see the "E" version in the Official Artwork category section Miscellaneous. Category:Characters Category:Females